Log 40
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs 4/13/2012 05:45 PM 5.3.0 Spire of Freedom :The Spire of Freedom was a popular meeting point for one reason for another. The superstitious believe that bad things will happen if you were violent in it’s' vicinity. Though dormant and dark for as long as living memory, this rumor still persists strongly amongst all factions. None dared break its' pax-enviroment. Today some hoped this will continue as the great Leaders of the three remaining City States made their independent ways by whatever method they chose. The rumor had caused crowds to gather thus far - Autobots, Decepticons and Neutrals alike, mostly here to observe, although each Faction had also sent a contingent of warriors ' just in case'. A giant tank rolled from the north, its' purple-etched symbol declaring its allegiance to Crystal City. It was Omega Supreme himself, acting as the armored carrier for the ancient transformer Solarix, making his way patiently towards the spire. Murusa exits the tank form of Omega with her Angels once they arrive, the latter making a corridor for the Hierophant to walk down so he is safe as she checks for the presence of the others then gesturing toward the mech she came with to exit the tank. The elderly femme is in her CC guard finery, spear upon her back just in case. :The big red, cargo hauler comes over the roadway heading in from the direction of Iacon. Optimus; oddly; is alone. There was none of his Autobots here. Though he heard about the Decepticon strike and that his Autobots had to defend. :It was silently concerning for the Autobot Commander as he can only guess that it was silently Megatron's way of saying 'no' and that this talk may be pointless. But he must try. :As he nears the spire, Optimus Prime transforms and walks up calmly the rest of the way. No weapon held and his blue optics glancing over to Omega Supreme; along with those who exit it. Megatron’s imposing figure strides intimidatingly into the scene, his gaze steady and hard as he does so. He spots Optimus making his entrance, he smiles cynically... 'Optimus, heh... ' he thinks to himself. Ramjet follows in behind Megatron, keeping a respectful distance. Solarix exits the tank carefully. He moved slower and more carefully than when Prime last saw him in Crystal City. The old mech smiled at Murusa, nodding in thanks to her as he makes his way down the gangplank, his own finery draped over his wings and he stretches them before glancing first to Optimus, and then to Megatron. Straightening his back, he started towards the two of them, offering a faint bow of his head as the three converge in the shadow of the spire "Primus Bless this event. It will hopefully bring fortune to our planet." he replies gravely, leaning on his staff of crystal. Murusa follows behind the Hierophant, she stops a few feet behind him where she can keep an optic on things. She offers a smile and nod to the Prime, just a nod toward Megatron. :Prime tilted his head slightly in concern for Solarix, but no made no comment to it, before he respectfully bows back to the elder Cybertronian and Murusa, before he turns his focus to Megatron. "Megatron," He says calmly. "I am glad to see you have agreed to come here." :The Autobot Commander moves himself slightly in order to keep everyone in his view. Megatron remains quiet, simply taking in the scene unfolding before him, with a hint of self assured defiance behind his optics. Ramjet continues to flank Megatron as he looks at the other gathered Transformers, his face seems neutral as he listens. Megatron addresses Optimus in return, as he relaxes a little - though the aforementioned defiance still lingers... "I am sure you are, Optimus... Regardless, the fate of Cybertron is something that would affect us all, and there is much to be discussed." "Indeed there is." interjects Solarix at this point, his words speaking into the void after Megatron’s' statement. "Together, the Autobots and those of Crystal City have been working towards a joint solution to save our planet from destruction. We would welcome the Decepticons' assistance in this. Working together will more easily bring about success than trying to fight each other WHILE working separately after all." his optics turn to look at Ramjet piercingly, his face unreadable. Murusa keeps silent as she listens and observes. Her Angels are making sure the crows that are watching on are keeping a respectful distance. :Optimus gives a faint nod in agreement to Solarix's words. "He is correct Megatron. Right now this civil war is pointless if we do not have a planet to fight for." His true blue optics burning bright as he looks at Megatron. "We are growing out of time and if something is not done soon, everything we have done up to this point will be for neigh." :The Autobot Commander fully faces Megatron now. "So in this, what we are asking for is a Truce between forces. A truce until Cybertron is saved from the Black-hole. No fighting, but placing our resources into finding the means to end this threat quickly before more damage is done to our home world." Megatron narrows his eyes a bit, wondering if that was meant as an underhanded jab at his faction... "Rest assured, Solarix, we Decepticons have also been putting our best scientific minds and resources to the task. We would be fools not to recognize the threat to Cybertron, let alone sit idly by... " Ramjet catches Solarix's optics for a long moment, his face continues to be an unreadable mask. He occasionally nods as Megatron speaks. Megatron also turns to face Optimus, his grim expression staring right back at Optimus'. "Cybertron is in great peril, of this I am aware, Prime." he says the last word 'prime' with but a hint of venom... "As for your truce... What would be expected of the Decepticons? And in return, what could we expect of you? Decepticon scientists have already been working on plans to counter the black hole crisis. Would you be willing to allow us use of resources to see those plans carried out?" The wily old mech very well could have meant it as a jab, but his face merely breaks contact with Ramjets', turning now to Megatron as he nodded, not cowering nor even stepping back as many would under those burning red optics "That is QUITE reassuring." he notes in tones that could be sarcastic, or not. With him it was hard to tell. He then continues "I think it would be best to focus on one plan. To choose the best, we should share what each of us intends to do to solve this problem. IT would also ensure there is no unintentional overlap." he nods to Optimus at this, his wings twitching. Murusa cocks her head slightly as she shifts a bit to the right to watch the two Cons better. Megatron does what he can to hold his sneer back. Solarix picks up the dicebag and rolls against his presence. Solarix's roll succeeds! Ramjet crosses his arms over his chest as he attempts to look threatening to the larger Mechs. Megatron narrows his eyes again. "Overlap, you say..." He tries hard to not take this as if it's intended to mean the Decepticon plan is somehow inferior to whatever these fools have conjured up... He crosses his arms, waving his fingers hidden from view to all except for Ramjet as if to say 'Not now'. Ramjet uncrosses his arms and assumes a relaxed pose. Murusa smiles at the attempt to look threatening, she shakes her head a bit. Megatron continues. "Well... in the name of avoiding such overlaps... As they say, show me yours, and I will show you mine." Megatron smiles menacingly. "I'm sure we can come to some kind of... solution.". Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Optimus Prime's roll succeeds! :Optimus Prime cants his head slightly. He didn't see /what/ Megatron was up too, but he knew the Decepticon commander. This was far too easy. The Prime may be young, but he did have the Leadership of Matrix guiding his motions and words at times; it now was sending him a bit of a gut feeling, or perhaps that was his own? :"I believe before any data is shared between us, we need to agree on the Truce. Not by handshake or by word, but by sheer unbreakable vow." :Or at least a good old sign deed with some energon perhaps. "I agree with the Prime." speaks Solarix up once more, using a more formal term for Optimus, perhaps deliberately to focus on the mech's own choosing of his rank, rather than taking it - in Megatron’s' case - or his own elected position. His optics brighten greatly "A sheer unbreakable vow, on that all three of us honor - in the spirit perhaps, of the Spire of Freedom? Or Primus' holy name himself?" he suggests, leaning on his staff a little more. Murusa finally speaks up. "Or you could sign up a binding contract, which has already been drawn up and is in my possession." Optimus Prime has just nominated you for excellent roleplay! Ramjet pulls out a knife, "Signed and bound by Energon?" Ramjet pauses as he forgot his place... he slowly slides the knife back behind his back, hoping no one noticed. Megatron shoots a look over his shoulder at Ramjet. "We have agreed to nothing, yet, Ramjet." Ramjet optics flicker as he flinches under Megatron's harsh look. "Uh, Yes M' Lord." He bows slightly, taking a step backwards. Murusa smiles a bit to the other Cons suggestion. "You have agreed that the situation is more important than warring with each other. That is a start." she points out. Solarix's optics zero in on Murusa, and a smile creases his old face now "You come very prepared, Murusa. That is good." he approves, gesturing her forwards "Please, bring it forwards, so that both Megatron and Optimus may read it and decide for themselves. We do not have time to dally for long after all. We draw ever-" he cuts off as suddenly a shuddering groan ran through the ground, felt by everyone. Those watching above will see the very tip of the Spire wobble back and forth from the mild earthquake that just struck. Megatron turns his attention back unto Optimus and Solarix, only after shooting a glare at Murusa as well... "I did not come here to waste my time... so I do not wish for you to do it on my behalf." He says flatly, but without aggression. "If we are to agree to any sort of truce, it will be on mutual terms... Not terms designed in the absence of our own interests." Megatron inhales with an air of disgust. "But I digress... let us see what this attempt contains nevertheless." Murusa steps forward and gives the document upon a data pad to the Hierophant. "It is only an agreement to a truce with no stipulations other than there will be no fighting while we focus upon the situation at hand." she notes, "Read for yourself, there is nothing more than this upon the document. We need to work together and you know it, so does the Prime and the Hierophant. If we do not, we face having to leave our world in order to survive." :Optimus bows his head respectfully to Murusa. "Thank you, Murusa." He then looks to Megatron, and then she beats Prime to it; which is fine by him. Optimus then gives a nod of his head. As the quake strikes though, Prime's optics peer up at the Spire itself. :There was a silent of thought, before a shutter close of his optics for a moment. Cybertron was running out of time and if the Spire was to fall.. Ramjet optics dance back and forth at the gathered Transformers. He finally settles looking at Megatron, his hands nervously fidget at his side for a moment before he regains his nerves and returns to being still. The hierophants' wings twitch nervously, but the earthquake settles down soon finally. The Spire wobbles a few more tense seconds, then also stills again, only some dust and a little debris falling down with clutters. Then Solarix straightens, and takes the data pad in one hand, and quickly reads it. He nods "Thus it is so. There are no hidden clauses, and it is not a long document either to try and hide something." he offers it to Megatron next. A few Angels tense up at this rather worrisome moment, though the mech himself seems fearless. Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Solarix rolls a 6! Murusa smiles to the Prime, "Welcome." she steps back as the Hierophant checks the document. "Keep it simple, never fails." she notes to the elderly mech. Megatron turns his broad metallic chin up at the contract, and oddly enough, he found himself wishing Starscream had been with him at this moment. One as conniving as he would be quite useful when dealing with these 'contracts'... The rumbling beneath his feet, and the wobbling of the spire overhead almost seem like an omen, and that would surely get in the way of his ambitions. "Indeed" he snarls. "Very well... but no Decepticon is to take any direct orders from you... Truce or no truce, there is no command but mine. For the sake of Cybertron itself, I am sure this will not prove difficult. Also, my second in command, Starscream, is to be consulted on any request that should surface. When will we discuss and compare our plans? Our science teams- " He stops to look up at the spire, thinking he just felt another tremor... "should commence work on this immediately." :"I had no plans to control of your army, Megatron." Optimus Prime says promptly. He'll sign it or already did when it comes back his way, without even looking at it. "I will make sure Perceptor and the others are ready with the plans we have made thus far concerning the black-hole." Ramjet nods slightly to himself as he stumbles slightly as the tremors cause him to lose his footing. He glances at Optimus Prime for the briefest of moments before turning to Megatron and nodding slightly. "That is acceptable. Nobody shall order anyone other, unless it is agreed upon for that situation ahead of time." agrees Solarix, allowing Megatron to keep the data pad for now and will also sign it as the moment comes up. "My own research and development department will of course, contact both so they can discuss their ideas. Shall we bring to light what each of our plans are then? Of course, Optimus is aware of our own." he notes. Murusa goes back to being silent for now. Megatron waits patiently... Hopefully they remembered what he had said earlier regarding the plans. Megatron restrains his impatience and comments "Well... as I said earlier. Show me yours, and I will show you mine... " He smiles smugly, expecting the Autobots and Solarix to be uncooperative. He glances at Ramjet for the briefest of moments. There would be no Autobot treachery today, not if he could help it. Ramjet nods towards Megatron, a look of awe in his eyes as he watches his commander. :Autobot treachery? Interesting. :Though Prime does not know these views, if he did, he be a bit upset and probably try to clear things up quickly. Alas, what lack of communication does in this world. :The Autobot Commander gives a gentle nod to Solarix, before he looks to Megatron. "Our plans are simple. Two of our best scout and hackers are heading down to the engine control room in order to try to break the security on the terminal. From there we will take control of the engines and move Cybertron away from the Black Hole." :The Autobot Commander shifts his weight slightly. "However if this is to fail, then we will require a back-up plan.. and there is one final option if the backup plan was to fail.." Prime trails off at that. Unsure of how open he wants to be with such a thing. Murusa shakes her head at Megatron but let's the mechs hammer things out. She's just here to make sure the Hierophant was safe, as were her Angels. A sharp glance is cast towards Prime from Solarix. He doesn’t speak though, and the look is gone quickly as he nods "Indeed. We are supplying the energy and some of the technology, while the Autobots are supplying the manpower and pieces. We work together on any diversions needed. Your own plan, Megatron?" he asks. Megatron rubs his chin thoughtfully. "This course did occur to us as well, of course... However, I am not sure we should apply all our resources in this direction." The Decepticon leader thinks deeply. On one hand he's amused that the Autobots have decided to pursue the option the Decepticons decided against... unaware, Megatron mutters "How typical." "Beg your pardon Megatron? " asks Solarix, speaking up abruptly "I did not make out that last bit." :Prime quirks an eye ridge at Solarix's sharp glance. He silently wondered if the older Cybertronian knew what he was thinking, however did not bring much attention to it. He does look back to Megatron, waiting for the Decepticon to clarify further. Murusa is curious as what Megatron is alluding to as well. "We are still awaiting what your plans were Lord Megatron." she notes. Megatron clears his throat. "It is not important." he shrugs off his thoughts "My scientists have another alternative in mind, after considering the engines ourselves... However, our plan would also require Energon. And the results could be perhaps a bit more... explosive, than your approach." Megatron says as he looks towards where Iacon would be, wondering if they understood where this was going. "And would result with Cybertron being thrown off orbit, enough to distance it from the Black hole. That said, I do not see why these plans could not work in conjunction." Thinking a moment, Solarix asks the inevitable "What, pray tell, were you intending to blow up?" he had seen the look from Megatron, and he was keenly interested. Megatron lets out a breath, not used to being questioned. "Iacon would not be 'blown up'... Perhaps only damaged in the process, if at all. However, as I said, my scientists have calculated that this would give Cybertron a means of escaping the gravitational pull of the black hole." Ramjet looks off to the side as Megatron discusses the plan. He relaxes ever so slightly. :Optimus Prime remains silent for now. He has nothing to say or add at this point. Solarix waits a long moment, then asks "What IS your plan then? You haven't really given us any details, beyond it being explosive and requires lots of Energon. We have given details. You must reciprocate." :Optimus Prime remains silent for now. He has nothing to say or add at this point. Solarix waits a long moment, then asks "What IS your plan then? You haven't really given us any details, beyond it being explosive and rquires lots of Energon. We have given details. You must reciprocate." Megatron curls his lip slightly at having to explain himself further. "We'd be willing to sacrifice one of our shuttles to transport the device into place. The risks have been calculated. Your plan has as much chance of success as ours does... And if our options are this limited, then perhaps it would be best to make sure all resources are used as efficiently as possible... even if only one of these plans were to succeed." Megatron pauses, thinking of all the Energon that would be used... "Of course, the greater the risk, the greater the reward. And what greater reward than the survival of Cybertron?" He thinks to himself as he makes a fist 'and my rule over it... ' Solarix frowns "Blow up a shuttle? That will not be able to move Cybertron very much, Megatron. You are still leaving some place out, Decepticon." he replies coldly, staring hard at Megatron. Solarix picks up the dicebag and rolls against his presence. Solarix's roll succeeds! Murusa picks up the dicebag and rolls against her intelligence. Murusa's roll succeeds! Murusa realizes what would be big enough, "Not a shuttle, a moon." :Optimus listens to this, before he tilts his head. He looks to Megatron, then to Solarix, then over to Murusa. He then looks back to Megatron. "That is plausible if one of the Moons was sacrificed for Cybertron's survival." Though Prime silently wonders what would happen to the surface if one of the moon's went missing on the gravitational pull. Since moons do control some aspects of weather and all. Solarix shifts, his wings rustling a little bit uneasily as he frowns "A very risky move indeed. If it worked... " a glance to Murusa, and then back once more "I think we can work on both of these plans at once - The Decepticons have the technology to help without remote-control device for the engines. And we have the energon. And the Autobots have the parts." he suggests "if the Decepticons are willing to assist in developing the device, Crystal City will grant energon to both sides to help both succeed, and the Autobots can supply the parts. That is my proposal." Megatron eyes Murusa. "Yes. The shuttle would just be the sacrificial vessel to carry out what we intend." He stiffens a bit and says "We will destroy a moon in the process. And that would be sufficient to throw Cybertron's orbit off course, away from the black hole." He stands up straight, looking right at Optimus and Solarix. Surely, they must understand that relying on their one option, which perhaps only has a 50/50 chance of succeeding, was the wrong way to proceed. Doubling their efforts and pursuing two options, however... even if just one were to work, it would still guarantee Cybertron’s survival. Only a fool would not consider that, he thought. Murusa inclines her head, "That would be a lot of explosives to pull off with no guarantee that one shuttle will be enough to destroy a moon. It will be difficult to get all the civilians of Cybertron out of harm’s way and keep them there until all moon debris had impacted. Not to mention the amount of resources it will take to rebuild." Ramjet listens to the conversation, his face for a moment looks conflicted, but quickly he steels himself with his usual sneer, a thought of something seems to help him gain his resolve. Megatron turns his head towards Murusa. "Then what is the point of all this? It will be just as difficult to evacuate those same civilians if we do not get Cybertron out of harm’s way. There are times when sacrifices must be made, it's what separates the strong from the weak." Megatron simply stares at them all. "And I don't think weakness is an excuse I am willing to make for the destruction of Cybertron." Murusa incilnes her head to the Decepticon. "Good point." :Optimus Prime narrows his optics. "Every life is precious Megatron. Weak or the Strong. It sometimes from those who are weaker are the ones you can learn the most from when you listen." It is obvious the Autobot Commander does not agree with just throwing away lives of the civilian population. "We either protect the people or we do not take this course of action!" Megatron grimaces at Optimus. "Then it would be wise for us to move hastily with preparations. I will abide by your truce. If we Decepticons choose to pursue our plan, will you break the truce to stop us? Where is your honor now, 'Prime'?" He grins. "If you need our assistance evacuating those precious lives you speak of, we would be happy to assist. After all, Cybertron IS depending on our efforts. And that would include all the lives on it you so eloquently want to listen to... " Solarix shifts his wings, as he states "Let us at least keep the idea in mind - perhaps the debris can be deflected or will burn up in atmosphere. We cannot put all of our crystals in one cube after all." he states, not wanting tempers to start flare any more. Murusa notes softly, "I will endeavor to begin evacuations around the outskirts of Crystal City." this toward the Hierophant. Knowing that they can protect they own citizens easily enough. "I suggest the Autobots and Decepticons do similar." Ramjet looks between the two Leaders as if to weigh who has the stronger will. He nods slightly to Megatron as he crosses his arms over his chest, deciding now might be the time to project strength and confidence, now that Cybertron seems safer. :Optimus stands up straight, staring directly at Megatron. The two towering commanders were probably a sight to see; though tensions were right now on a very short string. "I would not attack you Megatron or your troops. That is not my way. I am bound to my honor and to the matrix that chosen me as the Prime." His optics glow dimly for a moment. "If you will aid us, then we will be grateful. I will not turn away a helping hand. Ally.. or foe." :Optimus then places out his hand to Megatron; which was a first. "A truce we have Megatron and a truce I will keep until such time as it ends." Megatron cocks his head slightly, amused at the current predicament. He extends his arm and grasps Optimus' hand just the same... However, pulling on Optimus slightly he rasps "A touching moment, I am sure... But know this, Optimus. This changes nothing. And do not even think of taking this as a gesture of Decepticon weakness. A truce it is. For Cybertron." He releases Optimus, nods towards Solarix and Murusa, then acknowledges Ramjet "Come, Ramjet. For we have much to accomplish". Ramjet salutes towards Megatron as he crispy turns to follow his leader. He does not acknowledge any of the other Transformers as he makes his way out. Category:Ramjet’s Logs Category:Megatron’s Logs Category:Optimus Prime’s Logs Category:Solarix’s Logs Category:Murusa’s Logs